


Who Knew?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair hears Jim singing in the shower when Jim doesn’t realize he’s not alone.  Blair is in charge of the finding entertainment for the police station talent show competition. Until now he hadn’t found anyone that would win any prizes. Then he heard Jim.  He just knows they can win now. Or so he thinks.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Singing





	Who Knew?

Who Knew?   
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair hears Jim singing in the shower when Jim doesn’t realize he’s not alone. Blair is in charge of the finding entertainment for the police station talent show competition. Until now he hadn’t found anyone that would win any prizes. Then he heard Jim. He just knows they can win now. Or so he thinks.   
Genre: Slash   
Rating: teen  
Prompt: Singing   
Warning: lyrics and language   
Word Count: 1555  
Beta: Mary Browne. (Thank you, sweetie.) 

 

Jim was in heaven. It was their day off, but Simon called Blair in for a consult and Jim didn’t have to go. Jim was going to have time to himself and clean the loft. Since he had become intimate with Blair, things had sort of gone to the wayside. Jim needed to get things in order that was for sure.

*

Blair was meeting with Simon to discuss the talent show that Simon just knew he had to win. So far, Blair had found no one to fill the bill. He was lucky he had people that could sing on key. Blair knew that Simon was going to get tough, but there was nothing Blair could do. If no one had any talent, how could they win a talent show?

*

Within two hours, Jim had the entire loft clean and sparkling. Jim was sweaty and smelly and decided to take a shower. He wanted to listen to some tunes while he was in there, so he went to their collection of cd’s and picked a U2 cd. He put it on and stripped as he listened to the first song. 

Once he was in the shower, he waited for his favorite song to come on and then began to sing along with the song and got very carried away. He was belting it out, like there was no tomorrow. Jim knew that there were no neighbors home, so he was safe. 

_I have climbed the highest mountains  
I have run through the fields  
Only to be with you  
Only to be with you_

_I have run I have crawled  
I have scaled these city walls  
These city walls  
Only to be with you_

_But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for_

_I have kissed honey lips  
Felt the healing in the fingertips  
It burned like fire  
This burning desire_

_I have spoke with the tongue of angels  
I have held the hand of a devil  
It was warm in the night  
I was cold as a stone_

_But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for_

_I believe in the Kingdom come  
Then all the colors will bleed into one  
Bleed into one  
But yes, I'm still running_

_You broke the bonds  
and you loosened chains  
carried the cross of my shame, of my shame  
You know I believe it_

_But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for_

Jim was drying off as he finished singing the song and heard Blair’s heartbeat. _Oh shit._

When Jim came out he was wearing on his boxers and smiled at Blair. “Hey Chief. Did you notice I cleaned?”

“I’ll tell you what I noticed, that my lover can sing and I didn’t have a clue. Why is that, Jim?”

“I knew you would want me to try out for the talent show. But I can’t. The people that are singing there aren’t on key and I can’t stand the sound. I’m really sorry, Blair, but I can’t do it.”

“That’s a cop out and you know it. You just don’t want anyone thinking you’re a pussy for singing. Admit it.”

Jim pulled on his jeans as he smiled at Blair. “Fine, I admit that I don’t want people saying I’m a pussy.”

“I can’t find one person that can sing and here you are singing one of the hardest songs of U2 like it was nothing. You’re a chicken shit, Jim. And I don’t want to talk to you for a while.”

“Oh this is perfect, Blair. You don’t get your way and you stop talking to me? Typical…”

“Fuck you, Jim. I’m going to find someone that can sing if it takes me all week. And I don’t want to speak to you until I feel like it.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and leaned down and kissed him tenderly. “I love you so much. If you want me to do this, I’ll do it. But I won’t be happy doing it.”

Blair pushed his body away from Jim’s. “Then don’t do it. I’m not forcing you.”

“You sort of are, Blair. You know we can’t go around not talking to each other. It wouldn’t work. I love your voice.”

“And I love yours. I feel like I’ve been robbed not knowing about this gift.”

“I get nervous in front of people and shake like a leaf. I’m telling you, you’d be better off finding someone that isn’t so damaged. There is no one that can sing?”

“Sure, we have about ten people that are going to sing, but babe, you would be SINGING. You’ll blow everyone out of the water.”

“I think I have stage fright,” Jim confessed. 

“We’ll have you practice in front of Megan, Simon, Rafe, Henri and Joel. You can get used to performing in front of them and the big night we’ll all be sitting in the audience for you.”

“Okay, as long as you’ll still talk to me when I don’t win.”

“Jim, you’re ‘so’ going to fucking win.”

Jim kissed him once again. “Why did you have to go to the station today?”

“Simon wanted to hear how many people were going to give him a win for his station house. I told him we had ten that could sing a little, but nothing to write home about. He said he has money riding on this. And I told him there was nothing like putting pressure on me.”

Jim threw back his head and laughed. “I have an idea. I know Henri can sing. Maybe Megan and Rafe can too. I don’t know about Simon or Joel, but why couldn’t we do a song together, all of us. It would be great.”

“I like that idea. But you have to sing this song too. Understood?”

“Understood. I like the song, ‘Lean on Me’ and ‘With a Little Help from my Friend’. What do you think about those?”

“That would be a fantastic idea, Jim. Let me get on the phone and call everyone to meet over here tonight. We can start practicing.”

“Sounds good. Don’t even bring up that I’m going to sing. I want to see how we do together first.”

“Okay. I have to make my calls and set up the date for tonight. This is going to be great.”

Blair got right on the phone and called each and every one of the bullpen gang. Before long he joined Jim on the sofa and said, “They are all coming tonight. They thought it was a great idea. None of them wanted to sing alone.”

“This includes you too, Chief. You’re singing if I am.”

“I can’t carry a tune, Jim.”

“Then just pretend. You gotta try, Blair.”

“Okay, I promise I’ll try.”

*

Blair got the cd’s ready of the songs they were going to sing and gave them each a page of lyrics typed up. When the music started they all started to sing. Jim was pleasantly surprised. They could all carry a tune. They sang both songs four times with the cd playing and then three times without it. Blair couldn’t get over how great they all sounded. 

Blair hugged each of them as they were leaving that night. “Don’t forget to practice. We need to do it without the paper in five days.”

“I’ll memorize them tonight, Sandy,” Megan said, happily. 

Simon barked, “Why can’t we take the paper with us?”

Jim laughed and said, “Simon, just memorize it. If Megan can, you can too.”

“We’ll practice here, every night after work,” Blair said. 

“See you tomorrow,” Joel said. 

“I never thought this would be fun,” Rafe said, snickering. 

Everyone was finally gone and Blair shut and locked the front door. 

“Chief, I think we should just do the ensemble piece instead of me doing a solo, also. Can we do that?”

“I think you’re right. It might take away from all of us who are really trying and you would easily win. This way if we don’t win, we have each other to lean on.”

“Would you like to practice just the two of us tonight?” Jim asked Blair. 

“I would love it, Jim. Who knew that this was going to be so much fun?”

“You’re going to find out you might just love singing. You just have to let yourself go,” Jim pointed out. 

The two of them practiced for an hour and Blair realized what Jim said was true. It was a wonderful feeling singing these songs. Blair had a good feeling about the talent show and so did Jim. 

The end


End file.
